The present disclosure relates to supersonic exhaust nozzles for application to periodic combustion engines in which the combustion products are used as the motive fluid.
This disclosure has potential for use within the aerospace industry or other industries. The modern Pulse Detonation Engine (PDE) concept was introduced in 1986 by T. R. Bussing et al. in an American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics (AIAA) publication entitled: “Practical Implementation of Pulse Detonation Engines.” The concept is widely recognized as a promising option for the propulsion of aerospace vehicles. However, several obstacles face PDE development. Systems need to be developed that can operate with practical propellant combinations. High-speed, light propellant valves, new combustion control systems, system integration components, and efficient inlets and nozzles must be developed.